backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future Mod for GTA: Vice City
There is a Back to the Future Mod for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. It allows the player to time travel in Vice City via all variants of the DeLorean time machine and the Jules Verne Time Train, as well as travel in cars from 1955, 1985, and 2015. The player starts at the mansion with a regular DeLorean DMC-12 parked in the driveway. There is no specific goal at the moment, other than free roam. The player can drive to Sunshine Autos and construct one of three Part I DeLorean time machines( with hook, with out hook, and regular) . Then the player drives to the junkyard to obtain the plutonium from the Libyans. The Libyans (albeit represented by angry Haitian gang members here) chase the DeLorean in a Volkswagen bus once the player leaves the junkyard, with one member shooting at the DeLorean. The player can either choose to escape via time travel, drive until it crashes and explodes, or use any weapons to destroy it. reaching temporal displacement plus the altered HUD.]] Once the plutonium in inserted into the fuel chamber (with the character standing behind the vehicle) and time circuits are engaged (performed by a combination of keys, or changeable via the options menu), the vehicle is capable of reaching temporal displacement at 88 mph, displayed on the bottom right of the screen. Once a jump to 2010 is made, the Part II DeLorean and the two Part III DeLoreans (1955 and 1885 Rail Road) become available at Sunshine Autos, allowing hover capabilities for the Part II DeLorean. In any time, the Jules Verne Time Train spawns at the top of Vercetti Estate. Its features, while similar, are wholly unique to the Time Train. Future planned missions will include all the classic movie scenes and possibly side missions with KITT from Knight Rider. At a later date, Vice City will be replaced by Hill Valley, introducing new gameplay to the mod. There is work being done on altering 1985 to look like disheveled 1985-A, as well as models for 1885. Features These are all of the newest features for the mod. Some include cold DeLoreans, Time Train, and a re-enactment of Doc's first time travel experiment. So sit back and watch what is going to be coming out in the newest re-lease. *'The Nth Dimension' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1vU2prRNyQ *'04 DeLorean MK II and Location Circuits - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGIPmTi8D6U *'Cold DeLorean' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtouVmUgxt8 *'New Time Train' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XxlWcqXokjc *'First Time Travel Experiment' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdlKerOiblo *'Flying Delorean Noises' - http://s66.photobucket.com/albums/h251/BlueDragon8144/?action=view&current=deloreansounds.flv *'KITT's Super Pursuit Mode' - http://s66.photobucket.com/albums/h251/BlueDragon8144/?action=view&current=spm-1.flv *'BTTF pt.3 Delorean Hood Box Glow' - http://s66.photobucket.com/albums/h251/BlueDragon8144/?action=view&current=hoodglow2.flv Special vehicles The official car list. Main/Special Vehicles *'Infernus' - BTTF 1 DeLorean time machine *'Deluxo' - BTTF 2 DeLorean time machine *'RC Baron' - BTTF 2 Flying DeLorean time machine *'Banshee' - BTTF 3 DeLorean time machine *'Phoenix' - '04 DeLorean time machine *'Boxville' - Doc Brown's Truck *'Rumpo' - Libyan's Volkswagen Bus *'Comet' - Griff Tannen's BMW 633CSi *'Admiral' - McFly family's BMW 733i *'Sandking' - Marty's Toyota Hilux *'Regina' - Jennifer's father's AMC Eagle *'Stallion' - Doc Brown's Packard Victoria Eight *'Cuban Hermes' - Biff Tannen's 46' Ford Super De Luxe Convertible *'Faggio' - Hoverboard *'Pizzaboy' - Skateboard *'Cabbie' - 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Taxi *'Taxi' - 1983 Chevrolet Impala Taxi *'Kaufman Cab' - 2015 Citroen DS Taxi *'Police' - 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Police *'Enforcer' - 1985 Police - Chevy Van G20 "Enforcer" *'Police Cheetah' - 2015 Police *'fbicar' - Ford LTD Crown Victoria LAPD *'Bus' - Jules Verne Time Train *'Maverick' - Flying Jules Verne Time Train *'Barracks' - Manure Truck *'Bloodrb' - Needles' Ford F150 *'Romero' - Rolls Royce Silver Cloud III *'Zebra' - K.I.T.T. Pontiac Trans Am 1955 *'Voodoo' - 50' Buick Custom *'Glendale' - 1955 Chevrolet Bel Air *'Walton' - 1914 Loren Ditrih *'Virgo' - Citroën 2CV *'Bloodra' - 1932 Ford Ratrod *'Esperanto' - Volkswagen Beetle *'Yankee' - 1930 Cadillac Model 70 V16 *'Benson' - 1937 Cadillac Series 37-90 V16 Cabriolet *'Oceanic' - 1959 Cadillac *'Freeway' - 1948 Indian Chief 1985 *'Sabre Turbo' - Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z '86 *'Sabre' - 81' DeLorean DMC-12 *'Rancher' - '79 Chevrolet Blazer K5 "Cheyenne" *'Hermes' - 1970 Dodge Challenger T/A *'Gang Burrito' - 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429 *'Bobcat' - 1985 Ford Bronco v2.0 *'Sentinel' - Ford Taurus *'Mesa' - '86 Jeep Wrangler 4.0 "Fury" *'Pony' - 1971 Nissan Skyline *'Mule' - Ford Torino *'Stinger' - 1976 Cadillac Eldorado Convertible *'mrwhoop' - Chevrolet Control 20 Ice Cream Truck *'coach' - MAZ 103 2015 *'Caddy' - Neuralite *'Perennial' - 07' Dodge Challenger *'Cheetah' - '04 DeLorean *'Idaho' - Ford Forty-nine 2000 *'Landstalker' - '89 Jeep Wrangler "Fury" *'Manana' - Peugeot Oxia *'Moonbeam' - Spyker C8 Laviolette *'Blista Compact' - Audi RSQ *'Washington' - Neural *'Sentinel XS' - Audi Avus *'Topfun' - BMW M1 *'Greenwood' - X-Con Maps The maps will include all of the Hill Valley's, including 1885, 1955, 1985, 1985-A, and 2015. The maps will replace all of Vice City with the famous buildings and landmarks. With these maps the player can go to 1955 and get a coffee, go to 2015 and get a hover conversion, or just fly around in 1885. The maps will be highly detailed to make you feel as if you are actually in Hill Valley.It Is Importent Also If Others Can Help The Team. http://i66.photobucket.com/albums/h251/BlueDragon8144/BTTF2Back.jpg Gallery Image:Clocktower.jpg|Model of Hill County Courthouse. Image:Town.jpg|Model of downtown Hill Valley. Image:Thumb_69800.jpg|Model of Biff's garage. Image:Th_4-1.jpg|New Hill Valley High School model. Mod Team (The Leading Modding Part Of It) *keeper - Mod Founder (Retired) *Delorean88us - Experienced Coder/Mod Leader *K.I.T.T. - Co-Leader/Audio/Video Editor/Radio DJ *k1092000 - Vehicle modeler *kinglog123 - Modeler - (Retired) *Carlos85G - Vehicle modeler *Wes Janson - Audio Editor - (Retired) *bttf29 - Character Modeler *Nightshade - Map Modeler - (Retired) *Ace2029 - Map Modeler - (Retired) And Many More Including Contributers External links *The Download Site: http://mods.moddb.com/8553/gta-back-to-the-future-mod/ *Official Site: http://www.bttfhillvalley.co.uk Category:BTTF